Les restes du passé
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: 2112. OS. Deux enfants insouciants, qui révisent une leçon d'histoire. Des faits, des dates... Mais aussi des vies. Ils sont la mémoire de ceux qui se sont battus. Mais peu à peu, la mémoire s'efface. Il ne s'agit plus que de noms à retenir, de dates à apprendre et de questions laissées sans réponses. 3ème partie du triptyque "Mémoires d'un autre siècle"


**OS (pas de suite)**

 **Zéphyr Macmillan et Ursa Lupin m'appartiennent. Le reste est à JKR.**

* * *

2112

Deux élèves discutaient dans une salle de classe en sortant leurs affaires, attendant leur professeur.

"Harry Potter, 1980-2103, était..."

La conversation avait commencé à ce moment précis.

"T'es sûre que c'est pas 1981 ? En tout cas il est mort en 2097, 2103 c'est pour Weasley." fit remarquer la fille en sortant un morceau de parchemin de taille standard.

"Ah mer... Merci. 1981 c'est quand Voldemort a failli le tuer je crois, il avait environ un an." répondit son camarade.

"Hum... Il me semble que t'as raison. Granger est morte dans un accident en 2018, non ?" observa l'autre, posant précautionneusement deux bouteilles d'encre, une bleue et une noire, sur son bureau.

"Ok, 2018. Mais oublie les précisions, ça n'a pas d'intérêt." ajouta le garçon en farfouillant dans son sac.

Il y eut un silence, chaque élève ayant les yeux rivés sur son manuel d'histoire de la magie.

"C'est qui Londubat ?" demanda soudainement la jeune fille en levant la tête.

"Je crois que c'est un des ancêtres de Cara, faudrait lui demander."

L'étudiante haussa les épaules. Cara Deverney ne faisait pas partie de son groupe d'amis.

"Londubat... T'imagines avoir un nom pareil ? Au secours."

Ils rirent à gorge déployée.

"Maintenant que j'y pense, c'était pas le mec de l'AD ?" l'un d'eux hoqueta au milieu de leur fou-rire.

"Tu crois ? C'est classe. Les lettres AD c'était pour quoi déjà ?" demanda l'autre en essayant de se reprendre.

"L'armée de quelqu'un. Darvish ?"

"Non, Darvish ça devait être un môme, il a été ministre après Kingsley. Le plus jeune de l'histoire." expliqua la fille d'un ton docte.

"On dirait que t'a un faible..." sourit l'autre élève.

"Sur les photos il est plutôt pas mal. Et ses réformes étaient intéressantes." se justifia faiblement sa camarade de classe en rougissant légèrement.

Ils se renfermèrent dans leur silence. Les autres élèves et leur professeur ne sauraient tarder.

"On est bêtes, c'est l'armée de Dumbledore !" s'exclama le garçon en se tapant la tête avec son livre.

"Et la fille dans le livre d'histoire, tu sais, celle qui est morte après la guerre, trois ou quatre après, tuée par des Mangemorts ? Mais si, avec des cheveux châtains ! Elle a une carte Chocogrenouille !"

"Lovegood ?" répondit son compagnon.

La fille secoua la tête négativement, faisant voler ses cheveux épais.

"Non ! Ça commence par un P..."

"Patil ?" tenta le garçon.

"Non, celle qui a écrit des Mémoires. Tu te souviens, on en a lu un passage. Avec un loup-garou ! "

"Brown ? C'était elle sur la photo ?" demanda le garçon, surpris.

"Ben oui. Je vais jamais retenir tout ça." soupira l'autre.

"Et le gars avec elle ?" questionna le garçon, curieux.

"Le prof a dit que c'était un Irlandais avec un rôle mineur dans la guerre. Fannigan. Non, Finnigan plutôt." raconta l'autre élève.

"La légende sous la photo disait que c'était la salle d'entrainement de l'AD. Il devait en faire partie." observa le jeune homme.

"Ouais, il avait un gallion autour du cou. Maman m'a dit que c'était des symboles de reconnaissance dans la résistance à Poudlard."

Elle regarda sa montre. Plus que cinq, peut-être dix minutes avant que les autres n'arrivent. Zéphyr et elle étaient toujours en avance.

"Ils sont vachement jeunes. T'imagines, elle est morte à 22 ans !" remarqua le garçon, ému.

Il avait une sœur du même âge.

"La pauvre." approuva la jeune fille.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, pendant lequel ils s'appliquèrent tous deux à tracer une marge sur leur parchemin.

"Tu penses qu'ils étaient ensemble ? Ils ont l'air proche."

"Aucune idée. D'après le texte, c'est P. Patil qui a fait le discours mortuaire."

"C'est bien la Patil qui était Directrice du département de la Justice Magique, hein ?" demanda le garçon.

"Je ne crois pas. Elle avait une sœur il me semble. Tu connais Patil&Co ? Ils vendent des cosmétiques de luxe."

Le silence s'installa encore une fois, seulement interrompu par le grattement de leur plume sur leur parchemin, signalant leur nom, prénom, Maison et année.

"Ok. Donc Dumbledore, Voldemort et Potter. Les gentils gagnent mais Dumbledore meurt avant la fin." conclut Zéphyr, l'air satisfait.

"Et il avait une de ses barbes ! On aurait dit le Père Noël !" avait gloussé sa camarade.

"Qui ? Le père à Noëlle ? Il a une barbe ?" demanda l'autre, perdu.

"Laisse tomber. Tu crois qu'on est prêts ?" s'inquiéta l'élève.

"Tout se passera bien, Ursa. Foi de Macmillan."

Ils se sourirent. Quelques élèves arrivèrent, puis le professeur entra.

"Alors jeunes gens, quelqu'un se souvient-il de notre chapitre sur la dernière guerre sorcière ?" demanda celui-ci après s'être assis à son bureau.

Les mains d'Ursa et Zéphyr filèrent dans l'air.


End file.
